Oh, You're on!
by Wingz
Summary: Roxas loathes him. Axel loves him. Cindy's on a fangirl-ish quest and Reno's just in it for the Money. Sora's totally oblvious to everything but Riku's trying his hardest. Cloud is SUCH a fangirl. And everyone else? They're just here for the show.
1. Sir Demyx

For once in his life, Cloud was smiling. He had never see his cousin so happy. She was smiling, giggling, and had a look of pure _bliss_ in her eyes that hadn't been there since she was 16. And when Cindy was happy, everyone was happy. She was the kind of person who's mood could rub off on anyone, no matter how depressed, heart-less or unemotional they were. It was just the kind of person she was, and Cloud couldn't help but smile as she looked into the emerald green eyes of the man standing opposite her, their hands clasped together, Cindy's own hazel-brown eyes twinkling happily, biting her lip slightly, holding back the fan girl-ish squeal Cloud KNEW she was holding back

Vows made, rings exchanged, register signed, the Vicar for filled the finally duty to bond Reno Tamashi and Cynthia Jamerson Coreteze-Strife, now Cynthia Jamerson Tamashi, together in holy matrimony.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The Vicar said with a warm smile. " You may now ki-"

"Hold up." Reno raised his hand to stop the man mid-sentence. Cindy looked at her new husband slightly concerned. Reno dug into the pocket of his suit, pulled out a small can of something, and pressed down twice on the spray nozzle at the top. The redhead sighed happily "Ah, Minty fresh!" Reno smirked at Cindy, who burst into a fit of giggles, as the church was filled with laughter and sighs of relief from the Tamashi side of the room, who all thought Reno was about to do something stupid.

"You may continue." Reno said to the Vicar, in the calmest, most serious voice anyone had ever heard the young man use. The older man shook his head at the redheads antics, before clearing his voice.

"As I was saying...I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Vicar nodded to Reno, who nodded back, his trademark smirk back on his face. He turned to face Cindy, getting the shock of his life when he was pulled by his collar into a passionate kiss by the blonde girl. Recovering from his slight shock, Reno closed his once wide eyes, snaking his arms round his wife's waist, as her own circled his neck. Loud cheers erupted from both sides of the room, as Reno and Cindy shared their first married kiss, and stopped when Cindy's mother, Angelia shouted above all the noise "Get in there girl!". Exchanging blank looks, the couple burst into laughter, arms still around each other, not at all put off by Mrs Coreteze's suggestive words.

Lifting Cindy of the ground, earning a surprised "oo-er" from the blonde, Reno shifted her into bridal style, and carried her down the isle, despite her loud protests.

"Reno, I SWEAR if you drop me, I will kill you on the spot! Do you know how much this dress is worth!?" Cindy cried, huffing, and crossing her arms over her chest. " I told you NOT to do this!" She mumbled as an after-thought. Cindy's moping was put to an end as Reno crashed his lips into hers, causing her to smile. After this, the blonde girl murmured something about 'Getting Reno back later', and kept smiling, seeing as the pair were not being attacked by their camera man.

"Put me down Reno" Cindy said through gritted teeth, still smiling.

"Not a chance hot-stuff" He smirked back, his teeth also gritted into a smile.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Honey!"

. 3 3 3.

About 4 hours later, all the mandatory speeches had been made, the afternoon meal had been eaten, and the party was in full swing. Everyone was either dancing, getting totally and utterly trolled, or just chatting and getting to know there new in-laws. Cindy has spent the last hour and a half on the dance floor, dancing with various people : Reno, Laurell (one of her best friends since childhood.), Hailey (her twin sister), Westton ( her best BEST friend ever.), random family members, like her uncle Bob, and just about probably every single person that had come to the wedding in the first place. Even CLOUD had danced with her. _It must be some kind of special day, Cloud was never one for dancing. Oh Right, its my wedding day. Muahahaha, total leverage!_

The only person left to dance with was her Angsty-I-Don't-Want-to-Be-Here younger cousin. Roxas was a tough cookie, he wouldn't be so easily swayed like Sora, his twin brother, or harshly blackmailed like Cloud. There's only one thing for it. The 'But-You'll-Ruin-My-Wedding-Day' speech, with optional tears. Smirking, The blonde girl walked over to her also blonde cousin but stopped short when she saw the scene playing out in front of her.

Roxas was sitting in one of the white, quilted chairs that were scattered across the reception hall, his arms crossed over his chest, an unmistakable scowl on his face. A red-haired boy was sitting in the seat next to him. Said redhead had the exact same eyes as Reno, though the teen's did seem a bit more _enchanting. _He had his arm casually thrown across the back of Roxas's chair, and he was smirking in a very 'Reno-like' manner. He seemed to be saying something either increasingly annoying or something increasingly humours that Roxas didn't want to laugh at. It was kind of hard to tell what Roxas was thinking when he was pissed off. His lips twitching could be a sign of hidden amusement, or a sign of hidden annoyance. I was all kind of confusing and somewhat miss-leading to unsuspecting people like Axel. A mini Reno in the making. He had the cocky attitude, the eyes, the hair, the _smirk_. It was all there, just waiting to turn him into his older brother.

But even though Axel had inherited many of his brothers traits, they were polar opposites. Axel was more out going and flamboyant! Where as Reno was a bit more shy and like to keep himself to himself. Axel tended to flirt with anything on two legs, as Cindy had found out when she first met him, but Reno, as big a flirt was he was, _is_, he only went for people who really sparked his interest. Cindy guessed she was lucky, in that respect. The pair were extremely funny, especially when they're together, but Reno had more of an out-right sense of humour, Axel's was more dry and sarcastic.

Either way, Reno and Axel were the kind of people that Roxas would end up attempting to kill if he had to be in their presence for too long. The blonde had warmed up to Reno a bit, but seeing as this was probably the first time Roxas had ever met Axel, it probably would not end well. _I wonder what their talking about...Super eavesdrop mode engaged!_

"...Go away...Please." Came Roxas's irritated voice.

"Why? I thought we were having a pretty good time, myself!" Axel replied with a shrug, looking at the blonde, who was now glaring daggers at the taller boy.

"Well your idea of a good time, and my idea of a good time must be totally and utterly different." Roxas all but hissed, his right eye twitching dangerously. _It seems Axel has been here for a rather long time._

"Well then, what is your idea of a _good_ time?" Axel purred, looking at Roxas in a very suggestive way. The boy in question was now positively GLOWING. Roxas blinked a couple of times, his shock wearing off. His mouth was slightly a-gape, his eyes wide and shocked. He blinked for what seemed the 12th time, and all the red-ness faded from his face. Raising his fist, Roxas SLUGGED Axel in the arm, earning a yelp from the redhead.

Roxas closed his eyes, his fist raised in front of his face, shaking in anger, breathing in deeply, trying to calm himself. When he finally opened his eyes, Roxas raised himself from his cushioned chair, and stood right in front of Axel, looking him square in the eyes with one the scariest, angry, doom-filled glares since Cloud's own glare.

"If you ever fucking talk to me in _that_ manner ever again, you will never be able to walk again. Got it!?" Roxas said loudly, despite the fact that his teeth were gritted tightly together, glare still in place. Axel blinked, then burst out laughing.

"Has anyone ever told you your _extremely __**cute **_when your angry?" Axel smirked when the blue eyed boy blinked, blushing lightly again. Roxas opened his mouth to retaliate, his features angry again, but he was interrupted by a loud, mock-deep voiced shout.

"Onward, my trusty steed! The buffet table awaits us!" Came a shrill yell, coming from none other than _Demyx_. The dirty blonde, accompanied by his '_trusty steed_', Zexion, was to say the least, a tad tipsy. He had somewhere found an empty white, flower patterned fruit bowl, and was currently using it as headgear, whilst carrying a black, long-pointed umbrella, which he was thrashing about like a sword. He was being carried by Zexion, who was at least half a foot shorter than him. The slate-haired boy had the taller Mullorked (A mullet crossed with a Mohawk, or a 'Mullork', as Demyx called it.) boy on his back, piggy-back style. The pair stopped a few feet or so away from Axel and Roxas, right next to the buffet table. Demyx let out a gasp.

"It can not be! We have travelled far and wide-" "We only came from the other side of the room Dem..." "- to this table of food and wonder,-" " It's a BUFFET table!" " For there to be no.." Demyx let out another gasp.

"Alas! My noble steed do you see what I see?!?!!" Demyx all but squealed. Zexion rolled his eyes. "The Gods have answered my calls! They have given me the thing that my heart desires more than anything! They have given me..." Demyx looked around, his knightly-tude disappearing, pausing for dramatic effect. "THE LAST CHEESE SANDWICH!" He bellowed, his knightly attitude back in place. Using his umbrella, I'm sorry, SWORD, he stabbed the sandwich, and brought it up to examine it. His eyes widened with delight, a grin playing on his lips.

"Now, my trusty steed, we must return to our fortress so we can learn the secrets of this wondrous sandwich!" Demyx declared, raising his umbrella in the air in a highly dramatic way.

"You mean our table?" Zexion questioned in a clearly bored voice.

"Zexyyyyy! Its not a table, its a fortress of wonder and fulfilmentttttt! We are Sir Demyx the Melodious and his trusty steed, Zexion the handsomeeee! Play along Goddamit!" Demyx whined, hitting Zexion over the head with his umbrella. The slate-haired boys rolled his eyes, and straightened his glasses from where Demyx had knocked them askew.

"Fine Fine, don't get your knightly panties in a twist." Zexion said in a slightly annoyed voice. Demyx smiled and kicked Zexion lightly in the side.

"Onwards My noble steed! To Our fortress!" Demyx bellowed in his 'Sir Demyx' voice. Zexion sighed and started walking. At this, the blonde boy on his back started swinging around his umbrella at a rather alarming speed, putting Zexion off balance.

"Demyx Stop it, you're gonna tip us over!" Zexion cried in a sharp voice, which went un-noticed by Demyx.

"Shush Zexy, noble steeds do not talk!" He snapped, trashing around his 'sword' more.

"Demyx Sebastian Mizu if you do not stop that right now, god so help me I'm going to-!" Zexion was cut short when the blonde boy on his back sharply leaned his whole body to the right, bringing Zexion along with him. Zexion wobbled around, trying to balance himself as Demyx swayed himself from side to side, totally oblivious to his 'steed's discomfort. Demyx swayed to the right again, and Zexion's foot got caught on one of the legs of those damn white chairs. The slate-haired boy stumbled, bring Sir Demyx with him, and collided with Roxas, who had drawn his attention away from the pair a few minutes prior, and gone back to glaring at Axel, whom was smirking at him again.

Somehow, the 3 teen ended up in a huge dog-pile at Axel's feet, Demyx on top, seated on Zexion as if he was a stool, Zexion beneath him, arms and legs flopping lifelessly around him, looking quite peeved off. Roxas was at the bottom, looking rather surprised, being crushed by the two older, and heavier, teens. All the teens, Axel included, blinked a few times before the situation seemed to dawn on them.

Axel burst into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach, rolling around in his seat helplessly. Demyx continued to blink, still not quite sure what had happened, and appeared to have slightly sobered up. Zexion sighed, looking rather annoyed and bored at the same time. Roxas had an unreadable look on his face.

"I Hate you Demyx." Zexion said after awhile, in his usual bored voice. Demyx began laughing nervously, but didn't move from his position atop Zexion. Roxas glowered from under them both, his face pushed into the carpeted floor.

"Well, Zexion, that's very nice for you. But I would even more happy for you if you would ever so kindly, GET THE FUCK OF OF ME!" Roxas roared, looking murderous. Demyx and Zexion exchanged looks before LEAPING from their place on top of Roxas, Demyx jumping back onto Zexion back, his umbrella in hand.

"Heh, heh. Um...Lets go back to the table now Zex, eh?" Demyx asked nervously, re-adjusting his fruit bowl, looking at a now up-right, and extremely pissed off, Roxas warily.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've suggested all night, Dem." Zexion, his eyes a little wider than normal, but he voice still bored and emotionless. At this, Zexion began high-tailing it across the room back to their table. Demyx let out a loud, offended "Hey!" when he realised the comment his friend had made, before stuffing the cheese sandwich, which was still, surprisingly, on the end of his umbrella, into his mouth.

Roxas nodded in triumph, before his face fell into an annoyed looked again when he realised that Axel was_ still _laughing at him. Roxas glowered in the back of his throat slightly, before opening his mouth, ready to give this red-head a piece of his mind. He was stopped however when he heard a familiar giggle from behind him. He turned to see his cousin, Cindy, standing there, giggling lightly, in all her white dressed glory. He noted that Axel instantly stopped when he saw Cindy.

"Oo-er Rox. And here I made _Sora_ promise not make a scene. I think I may have gotten the wrong twin." Cindy teased, laughing when Roxas glared at her. She smirked.

"Well, hello there my charming sister-in-law!" Axel said with mock-posh-ness. He walked forward, past Roxas, his arms stretches out wide.

"So nice to see you my dear brother-in-law!" Cindy played along, hugging Axel in a very' family' way. Roxas gaped at them.

"He's,..He can't be!...He's..Your..And You...Huh?" Roxas managed to ramble out. He tilted his head to the side, a look of genuine confusion on his face. Cindy laughed again, which caused Roxas to narrow his eyes at her again.

"Yes, he's Reno's brother, if that's what you were asking. Cause, to be honest, I really have no idea what you just said." Cindy said with a shrug and grabbed Roxas wrist. "C'mon, you're dancing with me!" Cindy cried brightly, dragging a still confused, blank looking Roxas away to the Dance floor. Axel chuckled at the blonde girl's antics, and sat back down, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back on his chair a bit. He spent the rest of the party watching Roxas.

. 3 3 3.

"Reno-kun?" Cindy asked in a fake innocent voice.

"Hmm?" Reno answered, swaying with the slow music playing from the large speakers a few feet away.

"Is your brother gay?" Cindy questioned, still faking her innocence. Reno chocked on the breath he had just taken in. The red-head coughed and spluttered a bit before looking at Cindy who seem quite un-fazed by his sudden coughing fit.

"Wait, wait wait." Reno raised his hands to stop his wife who was in mid-dance. Cindy raised an eyebrow. "WHAT!?!" Reno shouted. Cindy rolled her eyes and covered Reno's mouth with her hand.

"Shhh Reno! Don't make a scene! You're nearly as bad as Roxas, honestly!" Cindy cried. Reno narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Cindy instantly took her hand off of his mouth.

"What the hell made you ask a question like that!?" Reno said, his arms snaking around Cindy's waist again as the pair on continued dancing. Cindy shrugged.

"I dunno." Another shrug. " He was flirting _really _badly with Rox earlier." She added as an after thought. Reno rolled his eyes.

" Axel flirts with _everyone_. He even hit on _you _when you guys first met." Reno chuckled fondly.

"Yes, but he had this LOOK in his eyes. Its like it wasn't just shameless flirting, y'know?" Cindy looked Reno in the eye. "Yeah that one." The blonde laughed lightly. Reno smiled, understanding what she meant.

"But he's not gay! Bisexual maybe, but not gay!" The redhead declared, which made Cindy roll her eyes.

"Either way, he hasn't taken his eyes off of Roxy all night." Cindy said with a smirk, motioning to Axel with a nod of her head. Reno looked over at his brother, who was completely and utterly focused on something, or should I say _someone. _Reno followed Axel's line of vision until he was, too, looking at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy who was Roxas Strife. The older redhead averted his gaze to Cindy, who was smirking in a 'I-Told-you-so!' way.

"He's still not gay." Reno said, holding his head up high, refusing to see reason.

"Yeah, you keep telling your self that honey."

. 3 3 3.

"Ahem, can I, er, have everyone's attention please..?" Reno called into the microphone nervously, feeling quite annoyed when no one paid him any attention. Cindy grabbed the device from his hand.

"Oi! We're trying to make an announcement over here!" Cindy shouted, causing everyone to look over at the pair up on the small stage, step up for the DJ. "Thank you!" She said with a nod when she was sure everyone's attention was on the newly wed-couple.

"Righto, First of all we'd like to thank you all for being here on this special day, it means a lot to both of us." Cindy smiled. "Um, what else..? Oh! Hope you guys had a good time tonight. Free booze, awesome tunes, and an amazing spread, if you didn't have fun, there is totally something wrong with you!" This earned a few laughs from everyone. "Though, its not a bad thing, right Rox?" The blonde smirked as Roxas glared at her and everyone that 'oooh'ed at him because of the comment.

Cindy laughed. "Anything you wanna add Reno?" She looked at her husband, who took the mic from her.

"Well, er, Thanks for coming guys, it was awesome to see you all again, and to meet a load of new people, although some of you Coreteze-Strife's kinda scare me" Reno joked, and then go hit around the head by Cindy. "Hey, hey, just kidding, Christ,that one's got an arm on her, I'll tell you that." Reno laughed into the microphone. "So anyway, Thank for coming, glad you could all be here, and have a safe drive home!"

"And Don't drink and Drive!" Cindy cried into the mic, making some people laugh. "Yes Demyx, I'm talking to you" She smirked as Roxas, along with Zexion, who was sitting next to Demyx at the time, burst into a fit of laughter.

"Night everyone!" The couple said into the microphone before exciting the stage.

Cindy skipped, yes, _skipped_, along to Roxas, Zexion and Demyx, still smirking like crazy. Demyx was pouting like a 3 year old as Roxas and Zexion rolled around in their seats laughing at Cindy's comment and Demyx himself. Sora ran up to the table and attached himself to Roxas, laughing along with him.

"I do not drink and drive." Demyx muttered moodily, still pouting. Cindy stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know, but the fact that you were running around under the alias of 'Sir Demyx the Melodious' for most of the night could lead people to believe different." Cindy answered him.

"They'll believe different now anyway!" Demyx cried, but then smile. "Great comic timing though."

"Thanks!" Cindy beamed. "Now away with you all, your hotel rooms await you!"

"Remind me again who was running around pretending to be a knight?" Reno smirked, as her walked over and wrapped his arm around Cindy. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh shush you!"

. 3 3 3.

Seeing as the wedding of Cindy and Reno was back in April, on April 4th to be exact, they were due to arrive in Destiny Islands on July the 8th. Mr and Mrs Tamashi (Not to be confused with Reno's parents.) had decided to go on a 4 month round the world trip, visiting various places, such as Wonderland, Radiant Garden, London, Paris, The Land of Dragons, A quaint little town called Twilight Town, Port Royal, and Agrabah. The last stop on their trip was Destiny Islands.

From the age of 4, Cindy has always spent the summer on the Islands with here cousins. It was kind of a family thing, her parents, her brother and sister, Ben and Hailey, would as visit the Islands to see her Aunt Elena and Uncle Cid, as well as her three cousins, Cloud, Roxas and Sora. Up until Cindy was 16, her family would visit the Strife family for the whole summer, sharing a house, until the beginning of September, when The Coreteze-Strife's would go home. It was the way of the summer for them.

When Cindy and Hailey turned 16, their father got a promotion in his job, and began to go on more and more trips because of his job. Ben went off to university, and spent the summers either with his band or his girlfriend, Emily, and Angelia started up her own business to keep her occupied while her husband was away, and it ran on through the summer because business was booming. Hailey helped her mother out a lot at her Bakery, and worked on through the summer with her. Cindy was the only one with no plans for the summer. With her own money and belongings, Cindy went off to Destiny Islands each and every summer without fail from that day forth, by herself. Her father was still to 'busy' to go with her. Ben had his band to think about, her mother her business, and Hailey had everybody else. She had sort of taken over her fathers place as the protector of the family, and refused to leave with out them. So Cindy went away by herself every year, to visit the Islands to see her Aunt Elena and Uncle Cid, as well as her three cousins, Cloud, Roxas and Sora.

It has been 8 years since anyone had accompanied Cindy to the Islands. It was a nice feeling, having Reno with her, Axel too. Yes, Axel too. After the whole 'wedding fiasco', as Reno had rubbed it, Cindy was determined to get Roxas and Axel together. They may not see it, but there were sparks between the two at that wedding, and as a Yaoi fan girl, Cindy would be betraying everything she believed in if she just let this slide by. Reno had just thought Cindy wanted to get to know his family better, and seeing as she got on with Axel best, Cindy wanted to get to know him better. They were set to meet Axel at the ferry that takes travellers to Destiny Islands, and the Islands locals to the main land.

After meeting up with Axel, shoving his suitcase into the already bursting trunk of Cindy's blue mustang convertible, and driving onto the ferry, the three spent the half hour trip catching up and chatting about Cindy and Reno's trip. When the ferry arrived at the Islands, Cindy drove off of the boat and out onto the road, pointing out various land marks, houses and waving and shouting hellos to people she knew, before arriving safely at the Strife household. Turning off the engine and leaping out of the car, Cindy marched up the driveway and BURST through the door of the light blue three story building that was the house of Cid Strife and his family.

"Honey, I'm homeeee!" The blonde girl cried, walking through the white decorated hallway and into the also white living room of the house. Sat on the off-white couch, gaming controllers in hand, were the two twin Strife brothers, Roxas and Sora. The pair looked round to see Cindy standing the the arch way that lead into the living room. Sora's face instantly brightened as he jumped from the sofa and engulfed Cindy in a hug, which she forcefully returned. Roxas got of the sofa in a more, shall we say, dignified manner, and too, hugged his cousin in welcome.

"Woo! I missed you Guys!" Cindy exclaimed, hugging the pair again. "Boy, have I got some stories to tell you! Where's your brother?" She asked, letting go of them, looking between Sora and Roxas expectantly.

"Right next to me, silly!" Sora said, rolling his eyes. Cindy raised an eyebrow, as Roxas snorted.

"She means _Cloud _you idiot!" Roxas said, rolling his eyes as his brother blushed.

"I knew that!" Sora said in his 'Shut-up-I -totally-knew-that' voice. "He's at work anyway, not back 'till later." Sora answered, looking back to Cindy. Reno came into view from behind her.

"Way to make an entrance, babe." He mocked, chuckling slightly.

"Do my ear deceive me, or is my niece home for the summer?" A voice came from the top of the stair, which were set in the hallway.

"Uncle Cid!" Cindy cried, and ran up to here uncle, who was now near the bottom of the stairs. She hugged Cid, and stepped back a bit, beaming.

"Well if you ain't in top shape?" He joked, placing a hand on Cindy's shoulder, smiling lightly.

"You say it like it a bad thing." She joked back, still beaming.

"And you're Reno right? Good to see you again." Cid said, extending his hand to Reno, who took it and shock it.

"You Too!" Reno smiled.

"Hey, Ren? Give us a hand would ya!?" Shouted Axel from out side.

"Sure, sure, coming little bro." The elder Tamashi son yelled, walking out of the house to help him brother un-pack the car. Roxas gaped.

"He's Here!?!" He squawked, looking at Cindy in annoyance..

"Yesss? I told uncle Cid Ax was coming, he must forgotten to tell you." She answered with a shrug looking at her uncle, who also shrugged. "Oh Well!" And with that Cindy skipped out side, a still gawping Roxas and a beaming Sora in tow.

"C'mon, We'll show you where to put these!" Sora said brightly, grabbing one of Cindy's cases, while Roxas grabbed the other. Axel smirked at Roxas, who glared back, and stomped in side the house in an extremely moody fashion. Sora looked at his brothers retreating form, shrugged and began to engage Axel in conversation whilst leading him inside. As Sora's babbling and Axel's chuckles faded away, Cindy turned to look at Reno, who had just finished pulling out the last of the cases. She was smirking.

"What?" Reno asked, looking at Cindy with one eyebrow raised.

" Bet you anything, that by the end of the summer, Rox-a-Pox and Axel will be madly in love with each other and will be having hot steamy man-sex!" Cindy exclaimed happily. Reno smirked.

"Okay, your on! I bet you...50,000 munny, plus an extra 10 munny for everyday this bet goes on for, that by the end of the summer my brother will NOT be madly in love with your cousin and then we can forget what happened at the wedding?" Reno asked, extending his hand to Cindy.

"Oh You're on!" She said, shaking his hand and sealing the deal.

"It's gonna be a long summer..."

. 3 3 3.

**Yay! First chapter of a new story! I'm so happy:D**

**I have no idea how I came up with this, but a lot of the random ideas, quotes and situations in this were concocted by myself and the awesome Jessah! (Who really needs to get an FF account!)**

**Hehe, I'm gonna explain a few things here:**

**Righto, first off, I am aware that Cid's last name is NOT Strife, but I fell in love with the name 'Sora Strife' and I forgot to give Rox, Sora and Cloud parents, so I just kind of threw Cid and Elena in there, coz it's cool and it works:P**

**Secondly, Cindy is MINE. All, all mine! I made her up, I raised her from birth! You can not steal her! And hopefully, she's not to Mary-sue for you guys!**

**And lastlyyyy, This is dedicated to Jessah, whom has been in agony these past 2 weeks or so, waiting for me to finish this. I'm sorry jess! But I finished it! W00t! **

**So this is for you, you kool bean you!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Reviewwwwww, I wanna know if it sucked! **

**Lmao!**

**Ly x**

**Lori-Chan**


	2. Singing Pancakes :Day 1, Part 1:

Some would say Roxas was an extremely insane boy for getting up at 6:30 in the morning. During the Summer. A time where EVERYONE slept in to a decent hour, lazing about in their morning routines, waking up when they felt like waking up. But Roxas was not insane. No, in fact, he was extremely clever. Have you ever tried fighting your way to the bathroom, through your deranged brothers, an insane blonde you are some-what proud to call your cousin, and your psychopath parents, as well as your new in-laws ? Have you ever been pushed and pulled from inside said bathroom repeatedly by your mental mother? Have You ever had your twin brother thrown full force at you my your insane cousin and older brother combined, as the pair of the fought to get through the door, practically ready to murder each other for the trophy that was the shower head?

Yeah...Didn't think so.

Roxas had learned from a young age, back when the whole Coreteze family had used to stay, that attempting to use the bathroom when everyone else did was a bad idea. It only lead to casualties, pain and Sora attacking people with the bath towels. Roxas had learnt that Strife's, and Coreteze's for that matter, did not mix well with morning routines.

Fact was, after growing up with Cindy, and being used to having to many people in his house, even more this year, Roxas had wised up to the summer morning routine. Everyone would generally wake up somewhere between 10 and 10:30, and, for some reason or another, each and every Strife just HAD to use the bathroom. Being it to shower, to pee, to brush ones teeth, EVERYONE had to use the bathroom. This formed a rather large, long cue outside the room, and it kept at the same length until everyone was done, because of Elena's '10 minute wash time'. Elena would kick anyone out of the bathroom after their 10 minutes were up, be it her turn or not. This meant at least 3 trips to the bathroom, unless you're Sora, who had some how managed to master the fine art of brushing his teeth in the shower. How he did this, Roxas was still unsure.

Roxas had wised up to this at the age of 9. He had been up a whole night, and no matter how hard he tired, he just couldn't get to sleep. So at around 6:30, he decided he was going to have a shower and get dressed, seeing as he had given up all hope of ever getting back to sleep. So Roxas went about his normal morning routine, though this time without any interruptions. At first he thought nothing of it, and retreated down stairs to watch TV. Come the next morning, young Roxas realised how annoying it was to be kicked repeatedly out of the bathroom. Though it would be tiring, Roxas decided to get up a 6:30 every morning, only in the summer of course, and miss the morning rush, starting off his day rather nicely. Then generally he flopped out on the couch, or sat in his room, writing random lyrics to songs which he never finished. Sometimes He even made breakfast for everyone, when he was in a good mood, of course.

So, as usual, Roxas had crawled out of bed, shuffled over to the bathroom, had his usual argument with the door about how they were over and that this was no reason to lock him out of the bathroom, before realising the door was actually LOCKED. Then he practically threw himself into the shower and finished off with random things like brushing his teeth, attacking his hair, excreta. He then slumped back down the hallway, slipped into his room and got dressed in a pair of light blue denim jeans and a thin navy blue sweater which had a lone white stripe going across his chest. Roxas attached his black and white chequered sweatband and his matching rings before leaving his room again to go get his morning coffee.

After skulking in his room for a few hours, Roxas heard an almighty crash from across the hall.

_Sora's awake. _He thought to himself, rolling his eyes as the crash set off the chain reaction it usually did. He could hear Cloud's loud, angered groans from down at the end of the hall. He sense the danger in the air as his mother rose from her bed. He could _feel_ the tremble most people experienced before a large stampede or an earthquake. _Though I think my life is in more danger here than in the middle of a humongous earthquake or a deathly stampede... _

Roxas heard Sora's loud battle cry of 'Muahahaha! The bathroom is mine!' before hearing Cindy tackle him to the ground with an almighty thump.

"Not if I get there first buddy boy!" The blonde girl exclaimed before dashing off to said room. Roxas heard a sharp stop to her thunderous footsteps, shaking his head when he heard his mother speak.

"Cynthia Jamison Coreteze! You are a grown woman, and you're married at that! Married women do NOT go around tackling their cousins and acting like _children._" Elena all but hissed, clearly annoyed about being woken by the pair. Sora took this time to strike.

"Haha hah haha! You're in trouble, the bathroom is mine!" The teen sang, belting it down the hall and under Elena's out stretched hand. He turned his head to pull a face at Cindy when he ran head first into Cloud. Falling to the floor with a slight 'oof', Sora stared up at the face of doom looking down at him. He gulped and starting laughing nervously like the idiot he was.

"He-He-Hey Cloud...Hows it hanging?" Sora nervously stammered out, laughing slightly. Cloud's response, or lack there of, made Sora jump up in fright and run back down the hall to hide behind his pyjama-clad cousin. Cindy rolled her eyes. Cloud nodded in victory and turned to enter the bathroom. He was stop short when he found his father, Cid, standing in front of the Door.

"Ah ah ah! Elders first!" Cid smirked, causing Cloud to scowl. Cid snickered, making a pivot toward the bathroom door.

"Uncle Cid! Look out, its the Rabid Flying Chocobo!"

"WHERE!?" Cid jumped back, a few feet from the door, looking around wildly for said beast. Cindy smirked in triumph, and began bounding for the door.

"Not so fast Missy." Said another voice. Cindy stopped in her tracks, cursing her Aunt for giving Axel the room closest to the bathroom. The red-headed teen smirked at this, and went to turn the handle of the bathroom door. Sora chose this moment to become brave, and bashed Axel out of the way with one flick of his hip leaving Axel to land face-first on the floor at Cindy's feet. Sora let out another manic laugh and swung open the door before being tackled again, this time by his father.

Cid and Sora began wrestling on the floor in front of the bathroom, shouting meaningless things at each other as they tumbled about. Axel attempted to step over them and secure the bathroom for himself, but he was pulled roughly into the fight below him with a loud, simultaneous: "Don't You dare!". Cindy and Cloud rolled their eyes, before glaring at each other, calculating their chances of getting the bathroom for themselves. They nodded at each other, knowing the only way to win was by working together. They could decide who went first afterwards.

Cindy grabbed Sora by the collar, as Cloud did the same to Axel, pulling them both up and away from Cid, who hopped up shortly after. The two blonde Coreteze-Strife children dropped their pray to the floor, causing Sora to wobble about a bit. Sora, Axel and Cid all exchanged looks for a second.

There was a short silence before the three of them burst out shouting and screaming, ranting and raving at each other about who should get the bathroom. Cid was insisting he should go first, seeing as he was 'oldest'. Sora repeated over and over again that he had been up first, and that he should get the bathroom. Axel reminded them both that he was a guest to their household and that it was polite to let your guests good first. The threesome kept shouting and screeching, waving their arms in the air, and generally causing a scene.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"One..."

Cindy smirked.

"Two!"

"Three!" Just as that one small word escaped Clouds lips, Elena snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" She screamed, stomping down the hall towards the huddle of people standing outside the bathroom. Taking a calming breath, Elena began to speak again:

"Right! We will have no more of this fighting! Sora Stanley Strife! Don't you dare open your mouth and start back-chatting me!_ I _will decided who uses the bathroom first. Cid. Don't even." Elena shouted, ending by pointing her finger at her husband and motioning for him to shut his mouth. Cid did this, although he did it rather grudgingly. Elena smiled politely in Axel's direction.

"I'm sorry about this dear. But Sora and Cid are a bit excitable in the mornings, _aren't you Boys?!_" She aimed a very scary, very deadly, glare at the two males in question. They made quick, scared replies of agreement, nodding like idiots all the while. Axel laughed lightly.

"No, no, its all right Mrs Strife. Reno and I used to fight like this all the time when we were younger." Axel reassured Elena, still laughing.

"When you were younger? I think not Ax. Remember yesterday? With the bottled water and the twigglets?" Cindy reminded him, smirking. Axel glared at her as the blonde continued to smirk. "Anyway, Who turn in the bathroom Aunt Elena?"

At this, the shouting started again, everyone recounting the numerous reasons as to why they should go first. Elena began massaging her temples, trying to drown out the noise.

Roxas chose this moment to slip out of his room, empty coffee cup in hand. He rolled his eyes half-heartedly at the mess out shouting people in the hall a few feet away from him. The blonde boy began skirting in and out of his family, making his way to the stairs.

"Okay!! Everyone shut up!" Elena shouted, throwing her arms above her head out of frustration. She grabbed a person at random by the back of their shirt. "This person is using the bathroom first. End of!" She threw her pray into the bathroom and slammed the door behind them.

Roxas blinked.

He blinked again to make sure he was seeing right.

Moments before he had been halfway to the stairs, going down to get more coffee.

Now he was standing in the empty, white tiled bathroom of the Strife house, standing very still, blinking at the shower.

There were murmurs of confusion from outside as everyone tried to figure out exactly WHO Elena had throw into the bathroom.

"Good Morning Sora." Roxas said, smirking like crazy.

"Morning Rox. Any idea who Mom just--? Roxas!" Sora cried from behind the closed door.

"Well...Roxas got in there first. He has ten minutes to do whatever he wants in there." Came Elena's calm, controlling voice.

"But Mommmm!" Sora whined.

"Fairs far Sora. I said that whoever I shoved into the bathroom got to use if first." His mother explained. Sora huffed.

"I hate you Roxas."

Roxas snorted.

.3.3.3.

On the other side of town, in a small, yet roomy, apartment, the story was quite different.

Demyx, though he gets horribly cranky when he's tired, was a morning person. He was happy, perky and everything Zexion wasn't in the mornings.

Zexion was NOT a morning person. He was un-responsive, cranky and sometimes down-right mean. But some how, Demyx never seemed to notice. He was almost as bad as Sora...But we'll get to that later.

Fact was, Zexion and Demyx were polar opposites, not just in the mornings either. All the time actually. Demyx liked loud, crazy music, where as Zexion liked quiet, classical music. Demyx liked to party, but Zexion preferred to stay at home. Zexion was SANE, where as Demyx, most probably wasn't.

The pair were the kind of people that were supposed to clash in every way possible. The kind who weren't meant to like each other. The kind who were never meant to become friends because of their complete and utter opposite-ness. Yet here they were, living together in a small apartment in the middle of the town centre of Destiny Islands.

It was rather strange. Zexion somehow managed to put up with Demyx, despite the fact that the blonde annoyed him more than anyone else he had ever known. And Demyx in turn managed to stay oblivious to Zexion's mean personality. They weren't meant to fit together, but somehow, they did.

These thoughts ran through and through Zexion's head as he sat at the small round table set up in their equally as small kitchen. For once, the slate hair man was happy that Demyx was still asleep. It gave him time to muse about things he never seemed to have time to when the taller boy was around. Demyx has a habit of taking up most of Zexion's time, whether he meant to or not. Zexion felt inclined to make sure Demyx was safe and happy all of the time, and when he wasn't, he felt it was his job to fix that.

Zexion also assumed that it was his job to clean up the remains of the lamp Demyx just undoubtedly smashed to pieces. Demyx was, after all, the most clumsy person on the planet. The smash and the high-pitched 'Eep!' that sounded from down the hall alerted Zexion of his room-mates conciousness. The door of Demyx's room clicked open and a happy, perky, 'Too god damn happy' blonde stepped out, yawning and stretched his arms over his head, his fingers spreading wide.

Demyx stood in the middle of the cramped hallway, in just an under shirt and his boxers, stretching and yawning like a cat. Rubbing his eyes, Demyx finally seemed to noticed Zexion from down the hall.

"Morning Zexy!" The taller boy beamed, almost skipping down the small hallway and into the kitchen. Zexion just raised his hand slightly in greeting and went back to his coffee. The lack of enthusiasm from the other boy didn't seem to faze Demyx and he continued to babbling on. Zexion managed to catch onto one of his babblings, rolling his eyes when he caught the topic at hand.

"...And Roxas said he uses Colgate, and apparently its the superior toothpaste brand. But I like Aqua fresh better, because of the cool colours of the stripes, you know the green ones? Those are the coolest..." Demyx bubbled, searching through the cupboards for his cereal.

Zexion just rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee and absent-mindedly looking up at the clock hung on the wall in front of him. Taking note of the time, the slate haired boy tried to catch Demyx's attention.

"Demyx, it's 8:15. You're going to be late." Zexion said dulling, looking over at the blonde, who was, unsurprisingly, still talking.

"...Then Sora said that in a toothpaste fight, Ultra Brite would beat Oral-B any day! Which is probably the stupidest thing he's ever said, I mean c'mon! Everyone knows that if you're having an official toothpaste fight, under the true rules and in an official arena, that teeth whiteners are like FORBIDEN! And he calls himself a true toothpaste warrior." Demyx rolled his eyes, beaming when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a box of 'Lucky Farms' and nudged the cupboard door shut with his hip. He then grabbed a bowl from the counter, grabbing a spoon from the already open cutlery draw. Humming to himself, Demyx poured out a bowl of cereal and grabbed the milk from beside the kettle, where Zexion had left it earlier.

The man in question sighed and tried again to catch his room-mates attention.

"Demyx. You're going to be late for work."

"I mean, sure he has the jacket, and the gold-plated tooth brush, he's got the badge and all that jazz! But he hasn't got the _heart_! That's what you need to become a TRUE toothpaste warrior! Clearly its something Sora lacks. He likes the order and everything, but he doesn't _feel_ it! He doesn't _live_ it! I really need to teach what I means to be committed to something like this..." Demyx trailed off, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth as he sat in the chair opposite Zexion.

"Demyx."

"But then again, he didn't even WANT to join the order in the first place. He only joined because me and Marly kept bugging him." Demyx stopped again, chewing in thought. Zexion rolled his eyes again.

"Demyx." He tried again, getting no response from the blonde.

"Roxas would make a much better toothpaste warrior. He's more...What's the word?" Demyx began musing again, still shoving cereal into his mouth, completely oblivious to the fact that Zexion was trying to talk to him.

"Demyx!" Zexion shouted. Demyx still didn't notice.

A sudden beeping from the microwave broke the blonde chain of thought. Blinking, Demyx looked at the microwave, his eyes widening when he noticed the time displayed on the small silver device.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Demyx screeched, jumping up from the kitchen table and rushing into the bathroom.

Zexion hid his face in his palm, cursing his luck. Why did _he_ get stuck with the hyperactive room-mate?

Sighing, Zexion rolled his eyes as he heard crashes and multiple 'ow's coming from the bathroom. _What_ exactly Demyx did in there was still a mystery to him. Going back to his coffee, Zexion managed to block out Demyx as he thrashed about in their bathroom, flicking through the morning paper.

5 or so minutes later, Demyx skidded across the landing, and scrambled into this room, cursing loudly when he couldn't find his work jeans. A loud 'A Hah! Got cha!' told Zexion that Demyx's search were not in vain.

Demyx submerged from his room seconds later, hopping around on one foot, trying to put on his sock as he did so. As mentioned before, Demyx just so happened to be THE most clumsy person on the planet, so this didn't go to well. The blonde 19 year old tripped over the mat in the hall, landing face-first outside the kitchen door.

"Owwwww!" He whined, pushing himself up and rubbing his head. Zexion cleared his throat.

"Gonna be late for work, remember?" He said, peering down at Demyx.

"Oh right." The other boy replied, springing up to his feet, fixing his sock. Zexion raised and eyebrow as Demyx began messing with his hair, a comb in-between his teeth.

"What?" Was the slightly muffled reply.

"You're wearing odd socks." Zexion noted quietly, turning back to his paper. Demyx peered down at his feet, wiggling his toes a little. He shrugged and went back to attacking his hair with the comb this time. Dipping his finger into the hair gel located conveniently on the kitchen counter and began applying it to his hair.

"...Why is the hair gel in the kitchen?" Zexion said, his eyebrows raised. Demyx stopped for a second before shrugging again.

"How should I know? It was just there." He said, shrugging for the third time. Straightening up his neon blue polo shirt, the blonde grabbed his jacket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs and jogged off down the hall, grabbing his beat-up black converse as he went. Stopping at the door to slip them on, securely tying the laces, Demyx waved back at Zexion.

"See you later Zexy!" He beamed, throwing his jacket on and wrenching the door open. Demyx hopped out, throwing Zexion one last smile as he closed the door.

Zexion half smiled, sighing slightly as he reached over onto the counter and picked up 2 small objects. Moments later, Demyx came bounding through the door again, skidding into the kitchen and barely missing the table. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by his room-mate.

"Wallet and Keys?" Zexion questioned, smirking lightly from behind his paper. Demyx smiled sheepishly down at the slate haired boy, before taking the two objects from Zexion's out-stretched hand.

"Thanks Zexy. I don't know what I'd do without you." Demyx smiled.

Zexion opened his mouth to reply before he stopped, feeling an unfamiliar warmth on his right cheek. Zexion managed to compose himself quickly enough to see a beaming Demyx pull back.

"Well, I must be off! Can't be late for work now can I?" Demyx joked, jogging on the spot as he spoke. "Bye Zexy!" He called as he legged it out of the apartment, leaving a blushing Zexion in his wake.

Zexion touched his cheek where Demyx had just kissed him.

Demyx had just _kissed _ him.

_Demyx _had just kissed _him_.

_Oo-er._

.3.3.3.

After tormenting his brother for a whole 10 minutes of his life, Roxas had escaped from the bathroom before he could be plumbed to a bloody pulp. Sora was surprisingly hostile in the mornings.

Having successfully gotten to safety, Roxas rolled his eyes as Sora and Axel began pushing and shoving to get through the bathroom door.

"Its my turn!"

"Noooo! It's MY turn! I was here first!"

"Well I'm taller!"

"But I'm cuter!"

"Says who?"

Roxas smirked, taking this as his cue to walk past.

"Riku." He smirked, casually walking past his brother and Axel.

"Yeah! Riku says I'm cute! ...Wait, WHAT?!" Sora cried, gawping after his brother, blushing like a mad man.

"You heard me." Roxas called back, sticking out his tongue slightly.

"But...what...who, when...but he, Kairi said...and...huh?!" Sora said, looking terribly confused. Axel took this chance to push Sora out of the way and leapt, yes LEAPT, into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, Axel began cackling maniacally from behind said door, shouting of his victory.

Sora, who had fallen face first onto the floor in front of the bathroom, began shouting after his twin, shaking his fist.

"I'll get you for this, Roxas Yancy! Mark my words! I'll get you!" Sora shouted down the hall, still laying on the floor. Cloud rolled his eyes and put his foot on top of his younger brother's head to shush him.

"No evil plotting until AFTER breakfast. You know the rules." Cloud said from above him. Sora muffled an answer into the carpet.

Roxas smirked to himself as he walked down the stairs, swinging round the banister when he reached the bottom. Tormenting his brothers always put him in a good mood. He may even make pancakes...

.3.3.3.

Roxas did decide to make pancakes. He was in such an insanely good mood is was almost scary. Almost.

Roxas was in such a good mood in fact, he began whistling as he poured the pancake batter into the frying pan. Soon enough this tuneless whistling became mindless humming, and the humming soon turned into mumbles of lyrics. These quiet mumbles eventually turned into actual singing and Roxas couldn't help but sing along with the radio.

"_Its Nine in the afternoon,_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon,_

_You could 'cause you can so you do,_

_We're feeling so good,_

_Just the way that we do,_

_When it's nine in the afternoon."_

Roxas stopped his singing abruptly when he heard clapping from behind him. He turned around, his expression souring when he saw Axel stranding in the doorway, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

Axel continued to smirk as he walked up to his blonde counterpart, getting just a little to close for Roxas' liking.

"That's a pretty little voice you go there," He said, his lips right next to Roxas' ear. "...Maybe one day we could make beautiful music..Together?" Axel purred, his words dripping with suggestions Roxas didn't want to think about.

The blonde boy blushed profusely, blinking and and opening and closing his mouth in the great rendition that is 'The Fish'. Axel stepped back casually, burying his hands in his jeans pockets and looking over at the cooker curiously.

"Oooooh! Pancakes!" He cried, sniffling the air with a smile. Roxas blinked again, looking utter confused.

Sora chose this moment to come bounding into the kitchen, his hair still dripping wet. The brunette half-tackled, half-glomped his twin, almost knocking Roxas over. Sora began babbling in his ear, but this went un-noticed by the blonde, who was peering over at Axel curiously.

The redhead in question had taken a place at the kitchen table and was chuckling to himself at Sora's hyperactive antics.

"Oooooh! Pancakes! I love Pancakes! Make sure mine are a bit burnt, 'kay Roxy?" Sora babbled into Roxas' ear. Roxas grunted in response and proceeded to remove Sora from his arms. His twin then turned his attention over to their red-headed guest and engaged Axel in conversation.

The younger Strife twin went back to flipping his pancakes, the situation with Axel running through his head.

The only thing Roxas could think of in response to said situation was: 'What the Fuck?!'

.3.3.3.

Cloud had no time for breakfast.

In fact, he rarely had time for food. He was always busy with something, be it delivering things for his Dad, picking up spare parts or dropping off clients cars, he always seemed to be busy.

See, Cid owned an auto shop. It was one of the most successful businesses on the Island, due to the fact that it was the only decent auto shop around. Cid, being the evil con-man he secretly was, had bribed Cloud into working for him. How, you may ask? Simple. The Fenrir 6000. Possibly THE most amazing motor cycle to ever be created.

Cloud had lusted after the bike for almost his entire life. Ever since he had seen a Fenrir for the very first time, back when he was 6, Cloud KNEW he had to have one.

It was no secret either. Every one in the Strife family knew Cloud wanted that bike. He had even pinned a picture of a Fenrir to their fridge. Seriously.

Cid cashed in on his sons dreams by offering him a job. Cloud would have a well paying job and money pouring into his Fenrir cash fund, and Cid would have someone to boss around. Everyone was happy.

...Well mostly Cid.

But Cloud put up with being stuck with all the work, for the simple fact that he wanted that bike more than anything he had wanted in his whole life.

Having spent most of the morning separating Rossini brake discs from regular ones, ("What's the freaking difference?!" "The difference is: separated, you get paid. Left as they are, you can kiss you pay cheque AND that Fenrir goodbye." "So you want these separated, right Dad?" "That's what I thought.") Cloud was a little bit disgruntled, to say the least.

Ruffling up the hair of the back of his neck, the blonde walked into this fathers over-sized garage.

"Hey Dad, I've got those brake discs sorted out like you...wanted..."He trailed off, blinking at the man in front of him who was clearly NOT his father.

This man, for one, was EXTREMELY good looking. He had long, layered brunette hair that reached his shoulders and framed his stunning sharp blue eyes perfectly. He was a bit on the tall side, with the muscular physic to back it up. His face was expressionless, the only think slightly drawing you away from his beauty was the scar that ran across his face. It started at his brow an slashed diagonally over the bridge of hi nose until it met his cheek. But Cloud was sure he could like with that, I even made him look sexy...

"Cloud! Cloud! Look, look! Yuffie's got two new-!" Cindy cried as she skipped through the open garage door, cutting herself short when she noticed the other man in the room. She was carrying a small yellow bundle with her. She looked between Cloud and the other man a few times before finally resting her gaze on the brunette.

"And you are...?" She questioned, looking at the man confusedly.

"Leon. Leon Leonhart." was the dull answer.

Cindy beamed.

"Well Leon, Cloud here," She motioned to her older cousin, who was standing there, this mouth slightly open, staring at Leon with dazed eyes. "Clearly thinks you are hot and I feel it is my job to tell you that he is free on Wednesdays and Fridays, his number is 078225690," She threw him a little card which had said number printed on it. " And if we don't hear from you within the next week, you will be hunted down by a ninja and a flower girl who just so happens to have a pretty good arm on her. Well, bye!" Cindy beamed again, gave Leon a little wave and proceeded to walk out of the tool littered garage.

She stopped, then took a few steps backwards towards Cloud. The blonde girl pushed her cousins chin up so his mouth was no longer a-gape and then promptly ran out of the room, the small yellow bundle still in hand.

The two men blinked at each other for a few minutes, looks of utter surprise and confusion on their faces. Cloud's expression then turned into one of a murderous villain and he began shouting after his cousin.

"CINDY!" Cloud then heard mad giggling in response, and he stormed out of the garage, a pink tinge coating his cheeks.

Leon blinked again.

"Okay then."

Meanwhile, outside, Cindy and Yuffie were in a fit of mass giggles on the lawn, a slightly amused Vincent standing over them. Clutched n both of the the girls hands were two baby chocobos, one bright yellow, the other dark black. The two little birds looked as confused as birds can actually look, not quite sure why their two keepers were laughing like loons.

Cloud stomped over, looking angrier than he had ever looked, his expression not even fully telling his feelings. The two girls continued to giggle as he walked over to them loudly and opened his mouth, read to shout them down. He stopped short when the cute, tiny face of the yellow chocobo was shoved in his face.

"Look Cloud! Baby chocobo!" Cindy beamed, holding the bird up to Cloud's face.

The bird and the blonde blinked at each other for a few seconds before the little yellow bird let out a small 'kweh' and began nuzzling Cloud's cheek with it's beak. Cloud took the bird from his cousin and nuzzled his nose into his beak.

"Awww! Well aren't you just the cutest thing ever?! Yes you are, yes you are!" The blonde cried, tickling the chocobo's stomach, to which it 'kweh'ed happily. "What's his name?"

Cindy, Yuffie and Vincent sat there ( well stood in Vincent's case) in total shock, watching the usually unemotional Strife boy coo over a chocobo. An awkward silence shifted over the three, only being broken by Cloud's and his fangirlish antics.

The silence, however, was broken by Cindy:

"I knew it." was all she said before Yuffie started laughing again, setting Cindy off too. The pair laughed almost uncontrollably for a few minutes before Cindy started to calm her self down.

"I told you he was a fangirl!" Cindy exclaimed before she was over come by another fit of wild giggles.

Cloud's eyes widened at this and he instantly stopped cooing at the chocobo. He cleared his throat rather awkwardly and looked away, handing the bird back to Yuffie.

"Nice chocobo." he remarked, clearly embarrassed. Yuffie took the bird and nuzzled her cheek into his beak.

"I know! He's so cute! His name is Kweh-Kweh, 'cause he's the only one of my birds that actually kwehs. " The ninja cooed, pulling cutesy faces at the yellow bird. The black chocobo in her lap squawked in an attempt to catch her attention.

"I love you too Vinnie!" Yuffie said, scooping up the black bird, who squawked happily.

"Vinnie?" Cloud and Vincent said together in unison, looking at the black haired girl confusedly.

"Yeah! He reminded me of Vincent, with his huge red eyes and his cute black feathers! Isn't he the cutest chocobo you ever did see?" She cried, hugging the bird tightly.

"Right..." said Cloud, looking slightly worried for Yuffie's mental health. Vincent shook his head at her, rolling his eyes slightly.

At that moment, Sora, clad in a pair of orange surfer shorts (with a white Hawaiian flower print), came bounding out of the house, a beach bag and a multicoloured beach ball under his right arm. He was pulling a very annoyed looking Roxas along by his hand. The blonde in question was wearing a pair of plain white surfer shorts, which had two identical stripes of black and white checkers going down the sides.

Sora smiled brightly when he saw Yuffie and co. and came skipping up the lawn, still dragging his twin along after him.

"Hi guys!" He greeted happily. "Oh My God! Baby chocobo!" Sora cried, falling to his knees in front of Yuffie. "They are so cute!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, prying his hand away from his brother's, as Sora and Yuffie began cooing over the birds again.

"Where are you two going?" Cindy questioned, standing up and dusting off her jeans.

"The beach. We're meeting up with the gang at the docks so we can all go out to island together." Roxas replied.

"Oooooh! I want in!" Cindy exclaimed, catching Yuffie's attention.

"In on what?" The ninja asked, finally looking up from her chocobos.

"Roxy and Sora are going to the beach!"

"Aww, I wanna go, but I have to look after these two!" Yuffie pouted, motioning to the baby birds in her lap. "But it's okay! 'Cause Vinnie is gonna help me!" At this, she jumped up, bringing the birds with her.

"Right." Vincent nodded. It wasn't until Yuffie had started dragging him across the grass and over to her house that he realised what he has just agreed to. Yuffie shouted 'Bye guys!' brightly over her shoulder and kicked open her front door, pulling Vincent, who was shouting obscenities at Cloud to come and help him, in after her.

"Bye!" Sora waved, smiling broadly. He then added as an afterthought : "Ask Riku if he wants to come too!" He wasn't sure if he had heard until a deafening scream come from next door.

"RIKU! YOUR BOYFRIEND WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH!!"

More shouting followed Yuffie's scream, as Tifa (her adoptive mother) began shouting about not shouting in the house. Riku emerged seconds later, slamming his front door, in a pair of 'Taz' surfing shorts and some black flip-flops. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, which made him look rather sexy, if I do say so myself.

Roxas coughed something that sounded horribly like 'desperate', as Sora blushed a deep red at Yuffie's comment. Cindy and Cloud both stifled their laughs, each making hurried excuses before running off, Cloud to the garage, Cindy through the open door of the house. Her giggles were heard moments afterwards.

Riku raised an eyebrow as he walked over, to which Roxas shrugged with a slight smirk.

Cindy returned a few minutes later, in a yellow bikini top and a skirt, Reno following shortly behind her. Roxas raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Oh, Reno's coming too!" She replied, beaming, linking arms with her husband.

"Whatever. As along as -" Roxas was cut short when Axel burst through the front door in a pair of shades and swimming shorts.

"...As he doesn't come." Roxas finished with a slight growl.

"Come on people! The beach awaits!" Axel cried, smirking again.

Roxas came to a conclusion that day.

Cindy would pay.

She would pay for what she had done.

And it would _not _be pretty.

.3.3.3.

**Tehe.**

**I'm so evil.**

**I'm also EXTREMELY sorry this took so long! I promise it wont happen again. Jessy will make sure of that! **

**Speaking of Jess, she finally got a FF account! Woo! She is : MrSpoonLovesYou. Go read her story 'Camp Why am I Here?', its totally awesome!**

**I LOVE this chapter so much! I am so happy with it. Its 12 and a ¼ freaking pages. That is the most I have ever written for a fan fiction ever. Yay! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Again I am SO sorry I took so long to update! Now its time for the boring bit, the disclaimer. (Which I forgot in the last chapter. My Bad!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom hearts, or Final Fantasy characters mentioned here. I also do not own the song 'Nine in the Afternoon' By Panic at the Disco. I DO, however, own Cindy. She is my own character and was created by me. Please do not use her without my permission. **

**Thanks to you guys who reviewed last time, and also thank you to all the people who added this to their faves and alerts. It means alot!**

**Until next time! (Which hopefully wont be as long as this time ;) **

**LY xx**

**Lori**


End file.
